Question: Let \[f(x) = \left\{
\begin{array}{cl}
\sqrt{x} &\text{ if }x>4, \\
x^2 &\text{ if }x \le 4.
\end{array}
\right.\]Find $f(f(f(2)))$.
Answer: We start from the inside out. Since $2<4$, $f(2)=2^2=4$. So $f(f(f2)))=f(f(4))$. Since $4 \le 4$, $f(4)=4^2=16$. So $f(f(4)=f(16)$. Since $16>4$, $f(16)=\sqrt{16}=\boxed{4}$.